As to IC cards, a card with the cross structure shown in FIG. 20 is described in "Data Carrier, II", page 137 to 194, Japan Industrial Press Corporation, issued Mar. 15, 1991.
In the card, as apparently shown in FIG. 20, thick condenser chip 411 mounted on board 410 is connected through bonding wire 416 to printed wiring board 412 and is then molded with resin 415, and the resulting whole structure is incorporated into center core 413, of which the top and bottom are covered with over-sheet 409, 414.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-87299 proposes an IC card comprising a thin-thickness chip.
In the card of such conventional type having the structure shown in FIG. 20, elements such as condenser chip 411 are so thick that these elements are weak to stress of bending and are therefore readily broken, disadvantageously.
As to the card proposed by the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-87299, as shown in FIG. 8, the surface and back face of the condenser chip 41 bonded to the thick board 42 are stressed by a stretch or press operation if the board is bent, so that larger stress is applied to the condenser chip 41 (of a thickness of 200 .mu.m). Therefore, the connection between metallized pattern 43 and the condenser chip 41 connected to the pattern 43 fails; or the condenser chip 41 weak to mechanical stress because of the thin-thickness is readily broken through the stress. Hence, the reliability thereof is particularly low.
A card of such conventional structure using condenser chip 41 is fabricated by attaching condenser chip 41 onto thin card 42 readily bendable, followed by wire bonding, and therefore, the card is at low reliability because condenser chip 41 is readily broken. Additionally, the number of the process steps for mounting is so large. Accordingly, it has been difficult to reduce the production cost.